


Scotch on the Rocks

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 16:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5012527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is a young bartender who meets an attractive older man during one of his shifts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scotch on the Rocks

**Author's Note:**

> For the Teen Wolf Bingo prompt: bartender au. I haven't written for this pairing before and I'm not sure if this came out good at all, but when I saw the prompt I immediately thought of this ship so I wrote it.

Derek deposited a twenty in the register as another drunken college male called out to him. He mumbled something under his breathe before shutting the door and turning around with a fake smile on his face. “Another beer coming right up!” Derek called out, grabbing a bottle and taking the top off before placing it down in front of the frat boy. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he was hit on, pouring another drink before running off to take another order as someone else sat down at the bar. 

He didn’t like working there, but the money was good, especially on the weekends when all the college students came around. He grabbed a towel and started to clean up some spilled beer. An older man sat in front of him and Derek looked up, momentarily taken back.

He had to be at least ten years older than him, beard peppered with gray and a pale spot where a wedding ring used to be on his ring finger. It wasn’t the type of person he normally seen at the bar around this time, but Derek didn’t mind a break from the rowdy college students. 

“What will it be?” Derek asked, heart fluttering as the man looked up at him.

“Scotch on the rocks,” He replied, his voice smooth and sending a slight shiver down Derek’s spine. Derek smiled and turned around to make the drink, when he turned back around, he didn’t miss how the man quickly looked up, a slight flush to his cheeks like he was embarrassed to me caught looking. Derek set the drink down in front of him and gave him a wink. “This one is on the house,” He said before quickly turning away to attend to another customer.

“He’s staring at you, you know,” Parrish mumbled as he walked by with a tray full of dirty mugs and empty beer bottles. 

Derek looked over his shoulder to see the man watching him as he took a sip of his drink. Derek felt himself blush and looked back at the cash register. “I know.”

“He’s attractive.”

“He’s probably older than us,” Derek replied, shutting the cash register with his hip and handing change back to a customer. 

“And?”

“And I don’t normally go for older men.”

Parrish rolled his eyes. “Keep thinking like that and you are never going on a date. Seriously, go chat him up. I can handle this for a bit.”

Derek sighed before walking over to the man. “Ready for another?”

The man gulped down the last of his drink and set the glass down. “I don’t normally come to places like this,” He said, pushing the glass towards Derek to let him refill it. “I used to have a whiskey cabinet but I’m between places at the moment and needed a drink.”

Derek pushed the glass back to him after refilling it. “I’m not complaining,” Derek said, leaning against the bar. “It’s refreshing to see new faces, especially ones that aren’t horny, loud college students.”

The man let out a laugh before holding out his hand. “Chris Argent.”

Derek took it and gave it a shake, smiling at him. “Derek. Derek Hale.” His hand lingered for a moment before he pulled it back. “So Chris, will I be seeing more of you?”

“If you’re the one serving me drinks, than I think so.”


End file.
